Final Gift
by Aerilon452
Summary: Walt returns home after his little treasure hunt. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**SUMMARY:** Walt returns from his treasure hunt.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Longmire.

 **RATING:** M

 **PAIRING:** Walt/Vic

 **FINAL GIFT:**

Vic had called Ferg, asking him to cover for her until the afternoon. Walt had gone off to see if Lucian had been right about the treasure. He had called her to let her know he would be home late in the morning, and she wanted to be there when he got back. She got ready for bed, turned off the lights, added a few logs to the fire, then went into the bedroom. Pulling one of his shirts from the drawer, she stripped out of her clothes, and put the blue cotton shirt on. When she slept, she would be surrounded by the scent of him. Vic rolled over on her side, hugging his pillow to her chest as she closed her eyes.

Walt drove down his long driveway, but stopped halfway. It was the middle of the night, and if Vic had stayed at the cabin, she would more than likely be asleep by now. He didn't want to chance waking her. Getting out of his bronco, he went back to the horse trailer, and got his horse. Together, they both walked the rest of the way. In no time flat, Walt had his horse free of the saddle, in the paddock, and he was heading towards the porch of his cabin. There was an eagerness he felt to get inside. He needed to see Vic, even if she was sleeping in his bed.

Walt was mindful of every foot fall as he walked into his cabin. He didn't need to turn on a light; he knew where everything was. Quickly, he removed his gun holster, and the extra ammo clips. He took off his boots, leaving them by the door, and removed his hat. Then, he went to the open bedroom door where he saw Vic. She was stretched out on her back in the center of the mattress. The sight of her like that had a small smirk tugging at his lips. She was wearing his blue t-shirt, and it had ridden up to expose her abdomen. Desire pulled him from his spot by the open door, where he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, he placed his lips to her flesh just above the band of the simple grey cotton underwear she wore. Idly, he kissed his way up, going slow and steady to savor the warmth of her body.

Vic moaned, opening her eyes. Looking down the line of her body, she saw the top of Walt's head, and felt his lips trekking up her belly. She had to moan again. "Walt…" Vic drew out his name, her left hand coming down; her fingers threading through his hair. He settled between her thighs, his lips so close to hers she could share the same breath as him. She breathed him in, noticing he smelled like freshly dug earth. And he had smudges of dirt on his face. "Oh, Walt," Vic chuckled, placing her hands on his face, "you're filthy." Not that she was complaining. Gently, she started rubbing away the dirt on his face.

"Yup," Walt acknowledged. He held himself above her, braced on his forearms. After his excursion, all he could think about was getting back to her. Everything about them being together was new, exciting, passionate, and comfortable.

"Well," Vic brought her knees up to his sides, giving him a little squeeze. "Did you find it?"

"I did," Walt smiled broadly, but it was short lived victory. "Lucian was right, and I buried him next to where I found the treasure."

"It was his last gift to you," Vic said silently, lifting her head so that she could give him a little kiss. Whatever kind of man Lucian Connally had been, he was always loyal to Walt.

"Yeah," Walt agreed.

"You need a shower," Vic said lightly, drastically changing the tone of their conversation.

Walt smirked, though he knew how he looked. He had to dig six feet deep, and where he was, it had started to rain. Pushing himself up, he stayed kneeling between her knees, his eyes on the bullet wound in her right thigh. On impulse, Walt bent far enough down so that he could kiss the pink, healing scar.

Vic bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan in response to Walt kissing her right thigh. She couldn't get enough of the way he touched her, the way he kissed her. When they had made love, Vic felt everything; the way he moved inside her, how hungry he was to possess her mouth, and the intoxicating weight of him over her.

Walt pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh before pulling back, and getting off the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed a moment more. She pointed to the door, giving him a wicked smirk. Walt chuckled lightly, and left.

Vic stayed in bed for a few minutes until she heard the water turn on in the shower. Then she gave him a few minutes more before she got out of bed and went to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar. The least she could do was get his clothes and put them in the hamper, but when she slipped through the door she was frozen in place. "Mmm…"

Walt looked over, water running down his face, he found Vic staring at him with her mouth slightly open. Holding out his wet hand to her, he said, "Come here."

"I'll get wet," Vic said, a little breathlessly.

"I'm counting on it," Walt grinned. He held the plastic sheeting aside, so he could watch her strip off the shirt she wore, and remove her underwear. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought as she came closer to him. Walt pulled her into the shower, and under the hot spray of the water.

Vic leaned her head back, soaking her hair. She then nudged Walt back a step to give her a little room. While he watched, Vic picked up the washcloth and the soap. She worked up a good lather before replacing the bar in the little alcove. Vic smirked at his halfway finished shower.

Walt didn't take his eyes from Vic when she set the soapy washcloth to his chest, gently rubbing it back and forth cleaning his skin. She moved up to his left collar bone, his shoulder, and then down his left arm where she lingered over the scar there. He was proud to have that scar. It meant he saved Vic from dying that night at the hands of Chance Gilbert.

Vic brought the rag down his forearm, and then took his left hand in hers. She took her time rubbing the cloth across his palm, making sure she got every last grain of dirt off. Looking up at him, he had this curious look on his face. "What?" she asked, stopping what she was doing for a moment. Walt shook his head, saying nothing. Rather, he dipped is head and stole a quick kiss from her. Vic brought her arms up, draping them over his shoulders, pressing her body against his.

Walt wrapped his arms around her waist, content to kiss her under the hot water. He couldn't get enough of her, of the feel of her lips against his. All too soon, she stopped him by leaning her head back. He didn't drop his arms though.

Vic chuckled, bringing the cloth up to his face where he'd had the smudges of dirt. She rubbed carefully, trying not to laugh as he scrunched his face up. "You want me to stop?"

"No," Walt replied. He quite liked the way she was tending to him. It reminded him of the time they were both bloody, walking into Henry's bar, and she used Vodka to clean the graze on the side of his head. Except, this was much better. He loved the way she brushed the cloth against his cheek, cleaning away the smudges.

Vic moved her hands down to wash his chest, his abs, and paid special attention to the last scar she hoped his body would ever bear. She saw his abdomen tense, "Am I hurting you?" Walt shook his head, placing his hand over hers. The desire lighting his eyes had her heart racing in response. She backed up, under the spay, bringing him with her. Water rained down over both of them and cleaned the soap from his body.

Walt reluctantly let go of Vic, reaching behind her to turn off the hot water. She ran her hands over her hair, working out the excess water, and then stepped out. He followed, accepting the towel she handed to him. Walt watched as she wrapped it around her body, and rolled down the top to hold it in place. He rubbed his towel over his head, down over his chest, and then secured it around his hips.

Vic sighed when Walt wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. A light moan filled the small bathroom the moment his lips touched her shoulder. He had been gone only a few days, but in that time, she had missed him terribly. "I'm glad you're back," she said silently. His response was to kiss the crook of her neck. "So, are you going to show it to me, or what?" Vic was curious about what he'd found. Was it really the Anson Hamilton treasure?

Walt kissed the back of Vic's neck and then asked, "Show you what?" He was working his way across her to her left shoulder, his teeth lightly nipping her soft skin.

"Walt," Vic put a little authority in her voice.

"I'll show you in the morning," Walt said, and then kissed the side of her neck.

Vic looked at him over her shoulder, "It is morning."

Walt grunted, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "After the sun comes up then," he clarified.

Vic chuckled, her shoulders shaking with her amusement. Turning in his arms, she placed her hands on his chest and asked, "What will we do in the mean time?"

"I have an idea," Walt said, his lips close to hers.

"I thought you might," Vic replied, kissing him with each word. He took her hand leading her out of the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Walt sat on the end of the bed with Vic astride his thighs. He tugged at her towel, letting it pool around her hips. The first time they were like this, they were lost in the feeling of each other, and in the intoxication of making love. This time he wanted to take a little time to touch her. He placed the tip of his right index finger to her left collar bone, tracing the bone as lightly as she had touched the scars on his back. Moving his finger to the right, he touched the hollow of her throat. She started to breathe faster.

Vic felt the heat of his finger caressing her. He was gentle in his exploration. She moaned lightly when his finger started to move down towards the valley between her breasts. Vic wanted his lips there instead, and almost as if he had read her mind, he dipped his head, his lips kissing her. He nuzzled the swell of her left breast, his perpetual five o'clock shadow scraping against her against her sensitive flesh. Vic brought her right hand up to thread her fingers through his wet hair, curling slightly. Her stomach muscles tensed the moment his lips closed over her pert nipple. "Walt…" she moaned.

Walt took her into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her hard bud. After he felt he lavished enough attention upon her, he pulled back to do the same to her right breast. He took a moment to look at her face. Vic's eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open, and her skin was flushed. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked at him, giving him one of her feral grins moments before she fused her lips to his. The power of her kiss stole his breath away.

Vic placed her left hand to his chest, dragging it down between their bodies until the tips of her fingers touched the edge of his towel. She rose up to her knee's, pulling the fabric aside so that she could touch him. He was hard and ready. Vic broke their kiss because she wanted to look into his eyes as she took him inside her. She sank down slowly drawing a moan from him to match hers. His hands came to rest on her hips with his fingers digging in slightly.

Walt tried to kiss her again, but she leaned back out of reach. He didn't need to ask, her eyes told him all he needed. So, she began to move, and they watched each other. With ever little undulation of her hips he felt his heart fill with more love for her than he had a moment before. She placed her left hand on his chest, her thumb rubbing over the scar he had. He gasped, the feeling of her overwhelming his body.

Vic held Walt's gaze, and the longer she did so the more desire she felt. He had always had a powerful gaze, but this was different. She felt the full weight of everything he was feeling for her filling her from keeping eye contact with him. Pretty soon, she was breathing when he breathed. He moved her hips, getting her to rotate them in a counter clockwise motion. She increased her pace.

Walt knew he was close to spilling himself inside Vic. His body had craved her touch in the day they had been apart. This time when he wanted to kiss her, she let him take her lips. She rode him, working to bring them over the edge of ecstasy. In the next moment Vic ground down on him, crying out her release into his mouth just as he came inside her. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst. Then, he realized that it wasn't just his heart he was hearing. It was hers as well. They were beating together.

 **JUST BEFORE DAWN:**

Vic lay in bed with Walt spooned behind her. He was rubbed his hand up and down her side. She could tell that he was thinking. When he was doing that, sometimes, Walt didn't stay still. Movement helped his thought process. After years of working with him, that was one of the first things she learned about him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you," Walt said without hesitation. He learned that day in his bronco that he couldn't keep anything hidden from her. "When you said I would never love you as much as my wife, you were partly right. You wouldn't want me to love you in the way I loved Martha. That's not who we are together."

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

Walt took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "When I touch you, I can't stop wanting to touch you. When I kiss you, I crave more of your kisses. They leave me dizzy and hungry for you. I feel a passion for you, a deep desire that was different than what I felt for Martha. That's the thing about love Vic, it comes in many different forms." He was being as honest as he knew how to be with her. "The first day I met you, I felt this spark of life. It was as if I could start living again. And the more we worked together, the more the sorrow that surrounded me seemed to lift."

Vic felt tears fill her eyes, but they were not of sadness. After their first night together, she had been so afraid that he would run from her, or she from him. "You don't have to keep…" He silenced her with a sweet kiss. The moment his lips touched hers, it was like a current was complete. She believed everything he was telling her. Leaning her head back, she smiled at him. "I feel it," she confirmed. Vic placed her hand on his chest where his heart beat strong under her palm. In all the guys she'd been with; Ed, Sean, Eamon, and Travis, none of them felt as right as Walt did.

Walt liked watching Vic as she thought. When they were happy, she would have this little smirk on her face. When they were confusing, or dark, she would have a small furrow to her brow. Tonight, she had a small smirk gracing her impossibly soft lips. He placed his thumb to those lips, running the pad over her soft flesh slowly.

Vic couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her. The way Walt touched her lips, the slow deliberate motion tickled her. When he moved his thumb back, she opened her mouth and captured him between her teeth, where she bit lightly.

Walt moved over her, settling between her thighs again, and kissed her. Vic arched into him as her hands rested on his arms. Breaking the seal of their lips, he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Vic brought her right knee up, resting it against his side. "I was thinking about how we fit together." Every inch of them that touched felt perfect, felt as if they were meant to be this way from the first moment they met. He spoke of feeling a spark when they first met. In truth, she felt it too, but she hadn't understood what it would eventually come to mean.

"A perfect fit," Walt replied.

Vic winked and added, "In every way." He caught her meaning, and soon they were joined together once more. Vic moaned loudly. She couldn't get enough of him, of truly making love with him.

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

Walt had stayed awake after their second round of love making. He had delighted in watching her sleep curled against his side. She was so peaceful, it almost hurt to wake her. To content himself, he nuzzled the tip of his nose in her hair, and added gentle kisses until she was stirring at his side. "The sun's up," Walt whispered to her.

Vic opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She rested her chin on his chest asking, "Does this mean you're going to show me what you found?"

"Only if you want to know," Walt replied, smirking in his usual way.

"You're damn right I want to know," Vic stated and sat up. She got out of bed and picked up a pair of blue jeans and one of Walt's button up shirts. Unless Ferg called her about a dead human body, she had plans of going right back to bed. Vic had even made it a point to clarify that the dead body had to be human. She'd pulled that trick on Walt once. She didn't want it done to her.

Walt followed, pulling on his jeans, and forest green t-shirt. Before leaving the bedroom, he grabbed a clean pair of socks. He picked up his boots by the door, and then went to sit in the chair to put them on. Vic just stood there watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she'd put on one of his coats. It had been the one he'd worn the night Chance shot him in their little duel. She'd always been partial to it.

Vic had slipped her feet into a pair of hard soled fur lined slippers. It was just a short walk out to Walt's bronco parked out in front of the cabin. She wasn't in the mood to put on socks or her boots like he was doing. With a mock sound of impatience, she went to the door and opened it, but she didn't see his truck. "Uh, Walt… Where's the bronco?"

Walt got up, going to the coat rack to retrieve his other coat, and his hat. "I parked halfway up the drive. I figured if you were in bed, I didn't want to wake you."

"And yet, you did anyway," Vic teased, stepping out on to the porch.

"You weren't complaining," Walt pointed out, shutting the door behind him. She only rolled her eyes at him, and together they set off up his driveway.

At the bronco, Vic immediately to the back, pulling open the mounted spare tire, and the tailgate. What she saw made her back up. It was a dirty duffle bag that looked large enough to hide human remains. "There isn't a dead body in there right Walt?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Nope," Walt shook his head, and said nothing more.

"Whatever," Vic said, reaching for the zipper. She pulled the tab and caught the first sight of green. "Holy shit…" With the bag unzipped, she saw stacks of plastic wrapped hundred dollar bills.

"Yup," Walt nodded.

"Least now you can finish your cabin," Vic laughed, turning to him.

 **THE END**


End file.
